Typical
by MentholMarionette
Summary: AU Daisuke is an outcast. His former best friend beats him up everyday, he leaves in a foster home that he doesn't want to leave, his older brother isn't even related to him, and maybe, just maybe, he could find love. As if.


Typical

Dark groaned as his alarm clock was set off. Glancing at the time, he groaned even louder, staring incredulously at the time. 7:45. Wondering how someone could stand being up this early, he heard a voice from the other room.

"Good morning Dark!" Dark laughed. _Daisuke could…_

"Daisuke! I still have like 4 hours until I have to go to work! Why did you wake me up?" A redhead poked his head into the doorway.

"Because you're so lazy! And I'm making breakfast." Dark couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Daisuke grinning. He smelt something cooking in the other room, which was, in fact, a kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Daisuke blushed a little.

"Pancakes." His eyes went wide for a second, as he didn't believe it.

"My favourite! When will it be ready?"

"Soon, ok?" Dark nodded.

"Ok."

I got up at around 7, shielding my eyes from the sunlight as I tried to get out of bed. A warm, comfortable bed…Dark was still asleep. Mr and Ms Mousy didn't return last night, but that was normal, so I wasn't too worried. I looked up to Dark. He was everything I aspired to be, he was funny, smart, good with women, and actually had friends. Whereas I was a relatively short kid who was terrible with girls and….I am pretty much hated at school.

I went into the kitchen and got out a pan and put a slab of butter on it. If I was good at one thing, it would be cooking breakfast. Not anything else, just breakfast. While I was waiting for it to melt, I put on some music, but not loud enough to wake Dark. I went about mixing the ingredients, and putting in some spices for Dark to wake him up, plus I grounded up my pills. I feel better when they aren't in actual pill form. It makes me feel normal. Before I knew it, I heard Dark's alarm clock pierce the air. I smiled to myself as I recalled setting it for 7:45. I could hear him groaning, so I put on my happy mask for him.

"Good morning Dark!" I called 'happily' from the kitchen. I heard him chuckle in the other room.

"Daisuke! I have 4 hours until work! Why did you wake me up?" I stuck my head in the door.

"Because you're so lazy! And I'm making breakfast." He grinned at me.

"What are you cooking?" I blushed a tiny bit.

"Pancakes." My foster brothers eyes went huge, and his smile grew even bigger.

"My favourite! When will it be ready?"

"Soon, ok?"

"Ok." I went back into the kitchen. I put the pill powder into the respective pancake blobs, so that it will solidify with it mixed in. He came in with boxers and a large t-shirt.

Dark was pretty tall, with a very thin build. He had violet hair and eyes, and was a little more edgy then I was. He supported the family on his own really, having a job at the local Starbucks. Mr. and Ms Mousy owned a convenience store along the street, which I sometimes had to take care of.

"Here you go Dark." I set a medium sized pancake on the table for him, and put my smaller one on the opposite side of the table. We talked like normal people do, about what we were doing today, you know, stuff like that. Well, I finished my meal and got ready. My uniform was a pretty normal one, you know, normal pants and a red shirt with a black tie.

"Bye Dark." I waved cheerily to him. He got up, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Daisuke…promise me that you won't let those kids push you around." I nodded like a little kid. I always tried to be strong for Dark, but I always failed. "If anyone bugs you, tell me about it." I laughed lightly.

"Remember last time I did that?" Dark chuckled.

"The kid was so scared to go near you for a month, which was kind of the point Daisuke." I broke way from the embrace, waving a goodbye.

"Hey fag!" I heard laughter from behind me, but I chose to ignore it. Maybe they were picking on someone else. "Did you not hear me? Or are you deaf as well?" I felt someone push me from behind, and I fell down hard. I gave a sort of "ow" and rolled over to get a good look at my attacker. Tight cut black hair and an imposing demeanor, he was much more taller then I was. Takeshi Sahara. We used to be friends actually, then he learned of my "Bi-sexuality" and became a little prick.

"Shut it Takeshi." I tried to get up, but he punched me in the face. It hurt.

"Why don't you fucking make me Daisuke?" I got hit again, and I started to feel my vision grow blurry. The ceaseless insults and the laughter around us was starting to give me a headache. Suddenly a clear voice cut through the noise.

"Stop it Takeshi." I looked up to see who it was, and I was met with stunning blue hair. His voice seemed to have an effect on Takeshi, and he stopped beating me.

"Whatever you say, _Satoshi_." He muttered, and the small group of "popular kids" left. He stood in front of me, and seemed unsure of what to do.

"Are you all right Daisuke?" I got to my feet, and brushed myself off.

"What does it matter to you?" I said, trying not to be harsh, but the words came out anyway.

"Nothing, just checking." He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there with my bag dangling from my hand.

"Hey wait!" I said, and he looked over his shoulder. "Thanks." He gave me a small smile, and as soon as I realized what I said, I started to blush.

"Your welcome." He said calmly in the way he does, and left me standing in the hallway. I kicked the ground aimlessly. School was going to be great today.

"Daisuke, wake up." I heard the teacher yell at me and snickering went up through the classroom. I put my head up, and glared at the teacher angrily.

"I wasn't asleep." More snickering. In truth, I'm wasn't a bitch before I came to this school. I was pretty happy, considerate, but kind of quiet. Now look at me. That boy wearing eyeliner, and the safety pins along his school jacket. The one with red hair, who is wearing Kurt Cobain sunglasses. Wow, I bet I look like some emo kid. I guess I am emo, but I hardly care anymore.

I felt something hit me in the back. It was a crumpled up piece of paper, with some stick figure jacking off. Below it was written DOES THIS EXCITE YOU? I turned to face Takeshi.

"Very funny, you dumbass." And threw it as hard as I could at him. He got immediately and tried to hit me. Not this time, Takeshi. "Fuck you." I gave him a punch in the stomach, causing him to double over. Then the fist came.

"Takeshi! Daisuke! Stop!" I saw hands pry Takeshi from me, and I simply smiled.

"Fuck you Daisuke." He said under his breath, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"What happened?" Ms McAmmond inquired, taking a long look at the rest of the class.

"He threw this at me." Takeshi handed her the piece of paper. Shit. She looked long and hard at the paper, and turned to me.

"Daisuke, go down to the principles office."

"But-"

"Daisuke now!"

"But miss, he didn't-" Riku piped up. Riku was I guess my friend, but we never really talked.

"Be quite Riku! Daisuke go now!" I walked out, quietly shutting the door. I was walking with my head down, and accidentally bumped into someone, who dropped her books all over the floor.

"Oh, sorry." I bent down to help pick up her books, when I realized something. It was Risa.

"Don't touch me fag." I halted when she said that, and she ran off, talking angrily to her friends. I got up slowly, and decided that today wasn't a good day. I walked out of school, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Where are you going Daisuke?"

"Does it concern you Satoshi?" I turned to face the blue haired teenager, acting calm.

"No." I gave him the finger, and turned again to hopefully leave. "But I don't feel you should keep ditching school like this." I shrugged and gave him the finger. "Your marks are really low Daisuke. You have to potential to do better." Ok clearly I wasn't going to be able to leave, so I walked over to him, and shoved my face into his. Usually I would start blushing a lot, but I was just pissed.

"You always say that shit Satoshi, but has it ever occurred to you that I am just a stupid little fuck who no one likes?" He didn't even flinch when I yelled this at him, but just smiled.

"I like you Daisuke."

"Pfft." I gave him the finger again and walked away. I felt his presence behind me still. I assume that he was walking behind me, but I didn't want to turn around. I light up a cigarette and took a drag from it, expelling it into the air.

"You know you shouldn't smoke."

"You know you should stop following me." I retorted, turning around to face the boy standing in front of me.

"Just come back to school."

"Fuck you." I left him there. He stopped following me, as I made my way home. I could feel the tears welling up inside of me. I hated doing it to Satoshi, but there is no way that I could get close to him, or make him feel the way I do about him.

A typical day, I guess.


End file.
